warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Orders Dialogous
The Orders Dialogous is one of the non-militant Order of the Adepta Sororitas. They are considered the most learned of scholars, especially in the field of both human and xenos linguistics. They are responsible for the translation of innumerable dialects utilised throughout the Imperium as well as assisting the Inquisition with the study of long dead alien languages, helping them to translate texts from recovered artefacts. Though they specialize in languages and processing information, Sisters Dialogous are just as martially trained and fanatically devoted to the Imperial Creed as any Battle Sister. Sisters Dialogous generally leave their datastacks only when their linguistic or cipher-breaking skills are needed. There have been occasions where a full Mission is sent to retrieve data, though this is rare because the risk involved in letting sisters with access to sacred and secret information out into the open is very high and has to be authorised by the Convent. This has led the Dialogous to be a much more cloistered and in some ways naïve Order than the others. History The non-militant Orders Dialogous of the Adepta Sororitas are amongst the most learned of scholars, and their particular field of interest is that of language, including the myriad tongues of Mankind and even the xenos races. The Orders Dialogous are divided amongst the Convent Sanctorum on Ophelia VII, which includes the Order of the Holy Word and the Order of the Quill, and the Convent Prioris on Terra, which includes the Order of the Sacred Oath and the Order of the Lexicon. Of all the three most well-known non-militant orders of the Adepta Sororitas, the Orders Dialogous is the one least often seen. Revered within the Adeptus Ministorum as some of the most learned people in the Ecclesiarchy, the Sisters Dialogous generally keep to themselves. Their tasks are many and varied, as they translate the innumerable dialects and slangs of Low Gothic used throughout the Imperium. At the behest of the Inquisition and certain other parties in the Imperial hierarchy, they also study xenos languages, and translate texts obtained from recovered xenos artefacts. Sisters Dialogous are often employed as Sage Acolytes in Ordo Hereticus Inquisitors' retinues. The average Sister Dialogous might be fluent in several hundred everyday human dialects, and dozens of secret cants, ciphers and even xenos tongues. The Sisters of the Orders Dialogous are amongst the very few judged sufficiently pure and incorruptible to withstand the deceits which the capricious Eldar often use in their dealings with Mankind. It is the duty of an accompanying Sister Dialogous to inform an Imperial official of the true meaning and implications of an alien's words. Sisters Dialogous often work alongside both Sisters of the Orders Famulous and the agents of the Inquisition. Their skills at deciphering ancient Imperial records greatly aid the work of the Orders Famulous when delving into the very earliest days of the Imperium's noble bloodlines. When serving alongside Throne Agents of the Inquisition, Sisters Dialogous are often required to attend interrogations, especially those of xenos captives, to serve as translators. Inquisitors heading into places that speak new or unusual dialects often seek them out for their skills in unlocking ciphers and translating languages. Though they specialise in languages and processing information, Sisters Dialogous are just as martially trained and fanatically devoted to the Imperial Creed as any Battle-Sister. Sisters Dialogous are talented at breaking ciphers and translating texts. They are also extremely diligent in caring for the records they are entrusted with and guarding the secrets of the Ecclesiarchy and the Sisterhood. They understand, better than anyone, that knowledge is useless if it is not acted upon. Any extended field assignment with either the Inquisition or the Ecclesiarchy grants them a unique opportunity to experience the diversity of the Imperium first hand and to use their knowledge to actively hunt down Heretics and pry their secrets from them. They also know that the information they seek and guard comes with the eternal threat of temptation. It has been drummed into them that they cannot fail in their duties, because when condemned knowledge falls into the hands of the unwary, catastrophe often follows. Only when their linguistic or cipher-breaking skills are required, will Sisters Dialogous generally leave their datastacks. There have been occasions where a full Mission is sent to retrieve data, though this is rare, because the risk involved in letting Sisters with access to sacred and secret information out into the open is very high and has to be authorised by the Convent. This has led the Dialogous to be much more cloistered and in some ways naïve than the other Orders. When on active field duty with the Orders Militant or the Ordo Hereticus, the Dialogous are generally used in a support role as communications or scientific experts. Field agents are likely to hear them only at the other end of a Vox-link as they provide detailed information on the enemy. Another aspect of the Sisters of the Orders Dialogous is that they are some of the best information gatherers in the Sororitas. Respected for their translation skills, they often work in data repositories and thus have access to new sources of information. Both the Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition use this detailed information to sniff out potential threats to the Imperial Creed and the Imperium. While the Sisterhood has frowned on the Inquisition's usage of Dialogous services, their efforts have led to the discovery and destruction of numerous Chaos Cults. Within a given sector of Imperial space there is often a large concentration of Sisters of the Orders Dialogous housed in a formidable preceptory known as a Sanctum Dialogous. These preceptories are usually guarded by a thousand Battle-Sisters and sometimes a squadron of Imperial Navy warships in close orbit. No one within the Dialogous will reveal the secrets held within its vaults (under the penalty of death) though it is generally believed by outsiders that these vaults hold all manner of heretical and xenos texts which have been, or are currently being fully translated into High Gothic. Becoming a Sister Dialogous Sisters Dialogous are talented at breaking ciphers and translating texts. They are also extremely diligent in caring for the records they are entrusted with and guarding the secrets of the Ecclesiarchy and the Sisterhood. They understand knowledge is useless if they don’t act on it. Any extended field assignment with either the Inquisition or the Ecclesiarchy grants them a unique opportunity to experience the Imperium first hand and to use their knowledge to actively hunt down heretics and pry their secrets from them. They also know that the information they seek and guard comes with the eternal threat of temptation. It has been drummed into them that they cannot fail in their duties, because when condemned knowledge falls into the hands of the unwary, catastrophe often follows. Dialogous in the Calixis Sector As in other sectors of the Imperium, the Calixis Sector Sisters Dialogous have opted to stay out of the limelight, providing support and information to both the Ecclesiarchy and the Ordos. While the entire Sisterhood is far more active in the Calixis Sector than in other places, they still hold true to the principle that knowledge comes before action. When on active field duty with the Orders Militant or the Ordo Hereticus, they are generally used in a support role as a communications or scientific experts. Field agents are likely to hear them only at the other end of a comm-link as they provide detailed information on the enemy. The largest concentration of the Order Dialogous in Calixis is the Sanctum Dialogous on Solomon. It houses a full preceptory of Sisters Dialogous and is guarded by a thousand Battle Sisters and a squadron of Imperial Navy ships in orbit. While regular traffic is allowed to and from the planet, it is commonly believed that the Naval ships keep sensors locked on the small promontory where the Sanctum is located. No one has revealed the secrets held in its vaults (under penalty of death), though it has been thought to hold all manner of heretical and xenos texts which have been fully translated into High Gothic. In conjunction with their joint work with the Sisters Famulous, they also maintain the history and blood lineage of the founding nobles for the sector including the Sinos family, the Haarlocks, the Sabrehagens, and, of course, the Angevin. Whatever is actually in there, the information deep below the Sanctum rivals that are housed anywhere within the Ecclesiarchy's holdings. Another aspect of the Order Dialogous is that they are some of the best information gatherers in the Sisterhood. Respected for their translation skills, they often work in data repositories and thus have access to new sources of data. Both the Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition use this detailed information on potential threats to the Creed and the Imperium. While the Sisterhood has frowned on the Inquisition's usage of Dialogous services, their efforts have led to the discovery and destruction of some of the larger cults in the sector. Prol IX and the Library of Knowing on Fenksworld each house a small contingent of Sisters Dialogous. Known Orders *'Order of the Holy Word' *'Order of the Lexicon' *'Order Pronatus' *'Order of the Quill' *'Order of the Sacred Oath' Wargear *'Shield Robes' - When not clad in their well-known power armour, the Adepta Sororitas will often wear their armoured robes. These are consecrated mesh robes designed for both devotional study and martial training. Traditionally worn by the Orders Non-militant in their support roles and by novitiates as they are being instructed in the ways of the Sisterhood, they act as secondary clothing for a Battle Sister while their power armour is being maintained or when they return to their Convent. Eschewing regular clothing, the robes and the power armour are typically all a Battle Sister will wear. Shield Robes are not limited to the Adepta Sororitas. Clerics who find themselves in combat or who bring faith and fire to the enemies will also wear them. Often these robes are stylized and detailed with images from the lives of Saints or with iconography meaningful to a single cult. *'Dialogous Staff' - Many sisters of the Ordo Dialogous choose to carry the Dialogous staff. These hardy staffs are fitted with a Laud Hailer and an audio recording device and can be used in combat if necessary. *''Chaplet-Ecclesiasticus'' - With each bead on the string representative of an act of penance performed by a Sister, the Chaplet Ecclesiasticus is often worn around the neck or waist depending on its length and preference of the wearer. In some cases each bead represents ten or even more acts of penance going as high as a thousand acts per bead. The Chaplet is combat ready, each bead made of adamantium. *''Ring of Suffrage'' - Designed to cause minor discomfort when twisted, a Ring of Suffrage is utilised as a form of corporal mortification, to remind the individual of the burdens they bear as a citizen of the Imperium, as well as the trials and tribulations endured by the Saints and the God-Emperor Himself. *'Stub Revolver with Two Reloads' Sources *''Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs'' (RPG), pp. 78, 92-93, 118-119 *''The Inquisition'' (Background Book), pp. 64-65 es:Órdenes Dialogantes Category:O Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Imperium Category:Ordo Hereticus